In which Blaine speaks Dutch
by Beatle Bun
Summary: And Kurt can't figure out which language it is.  Facebook fic.


_In which Blaine speaks Dutch and it annoys Kurt to the core._

So I've been reading all these facebook fanfic's and they make me crack up. Not sure if I'm any good at it, but this is my try.  
I'm Dutch and I'm going to leave it all to you to use google translate to figure out what's going on! In my world, Blaine's mom is Dutch.  
(Also, I'll check with google translate myself, to see if it is understandable!)  
Have fun with my little try at facebookfanfic!  


__**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Wes Tsing **and **David Foreman  
**_**Blaine Anderson **__likes this_  
**Blaine Anderson: **Now you´re an official Warbler!  
**Kurt Hummel: **cause I'm friends with them?  
**Blaine Anderson: **Most certainly, you can now blackmail them with photos, saying you'll put them up and tag them.  
**Kurt Hummel: **But I don't have any blackmail material on them?  
**Blaine Anderson: **U shouldn't've said that, just tell them you took photos of them in the shower.  
_**Geoff Lester, Howard Campbell **__and__** Peyton Cruz **__like this  
_**Wes Tsing: **Wait, Blaine, does this mean the photos you're always talking about don't exist?  
_**David Foreman **__and__** Kurt Hummel **__like this.  
_

__

**Blaine Anderson **to **Wes Tsing: **Okay, those shower photos aren't real. Maar de foto's van jou en Lily wel!  
**David Foreman: **Stop showing off Blaine, keep it English.  
**Blaine Anderson: **Ik schep niet op!  
_**Geoff Lester **__likes this_  
**Wes Tsing: **Are too! And though I appreciate you blackmailing me in your other language so no one would understand, Lily is a name so it's kind of understandable still.  
_**David Foreman **__likes this_  
**Blaine Anderson: **Had je maar niet overspelig moeten zijn. Weet Kurt eigenlijk al dat ik een andere taal spreek?  
**Kurt Hummel: **What's with me? And what language is that.  
**Blaine Anderson: **Dat moet je zelf maar uitzoeken!  
_**Wes Tsing, David Foreman and Peyton Cruz **__like this  
_

__

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **Is that some kind of secret Dalton language everyone seems to know but me? Because if it is, you haven't been much of a mentor, Blaine!  
_**Finn Hudson **__likes this  
_**Finn Hudson: **You said you'd look after him. I might have to come and throw you in a dumpster if you turn out to bully him!  
**Blaine Anderson: **It's not a secret Dalton language, Kurt. And I'm not bullying him, Finn. It's just that my mom is not American and so I am bilingual. I like to tease people by speaking in her language, that's all.  
**Kurt Hummel: **I did not know that! Why didn't you tell me? You'd better tell me which language this is or I might forget your coffee order.  
_**David Foreman **__and__** Wes Tsing **__like this  
_**David Foreman: **I see you taught him something about blackmail after all, Blainey-boy!  
_**Blaine Anderson **__likes this  
_**Blaine Anderson: **I like to believe I have a positive influence. 

**Mercedes Jones **is now friends with **Blaine Anderson, David Foreman **and 4 other_s  
__**Kurt Hummel **__likes this  
_**Blaine Anderson: **Too bad you're a girl, we could use your voice.  
**Kurt Hummel: **I know right!  
**David Foreman: **I don't know right. Just know I like the girl  
**Brittany Pierce: **I dont understand facebook  
**Santana Lopez: **Why do you say that on Mercedes's thingy, Brittany?  
**Brittany Pierce: **I dont understand 

**Rachel Barbra Berry **is now listed single  
_**Jacob Ben Israël **__likes this  
_**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Shove off, Israël!  
**Blaine Anderson: **Do I need to rescue a damsel in distress?  
**Jacob Ben Israël: **Will you sing Britney for me?  
**Brittany Pierce: **y woud rachel sing wit me 4 u? artie will I see you tonight?  
**Santana Lopez: **This is Rachel's wall, Brittany.  
**Brittany Pierce: **I dont get it  
**Artie Abrams: **Don't worry sweetie, I'm coming over!  
**Brittany Pierce: **over what? 

**Kurt Hummel **would like to know why **Blaine Anderson **feels the need to rescue **Rachel Barbra Berry **from **Jacob Ben Israël  
**_**Finn Hudson **__likes this_  
**Jacob Ben Israël: **Who is Blaine?  
**Finn Hudson: **A guy Rachel kissed yesterday  
**Jacob Ben Israël: **I need to socially destroy him. My blog will be about him.  
**Blaine Anderson: **Succes, ik zit niet bij jullie op school dus het maakt niets uit.  
_**Rachel Barbra Berry **__likes this_  
**Kurt Hummel: **WHY DOES EVERYONE BUT ME UNDERSTAND BLAINE WHEN HE TALKS THAT WEIRD LANGUAGE! 

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel  
**Omdat ze slim zijn, Kurty!  
**Kurt Hummel: **I so need a dislike button!  
_**Finn Hudson, Puck Puckerman **__and __**Quinn Fabray **__like this  
_

**Blaine Anderson **_likes _annoy Kurt in a foreign language  
**Kurt Hummel: **You seriously made a facebook page dedicated to me? Oh, Blaine, I'm so flattered!  
_**David Foreman **__likes this  
_**Wes Tsing: **Blaine, you never did anything like this for me. You must really love him.  
_**Kurt Hummel **__likes this  
_**Kurt Hummel: **And to think I almost forgot your coffee order.  
**Blaine Anderson: **Ik heb zo'n vaag vermoeden dat je die nu vergeet!  
**Kurt Hummel: **I totally just forgot your coffee order! 

**Kurt Hummel **is in a complicated relationship  
_**David Foreman **__likes this  
_**Blaine Anderson: **What's that supposed to mean?  
**Kurt Hummel: **Well, I think a relationship (even if it's just a friendship) is complicated when you can't understand the other person half of the time.  
_**Rachel Barbra Berry **__likes this  
_**Rachel Barbra Bery: **I know what you mean. I and Finn used to have the same thing, he just does not understand my needs and I do not understand why he does not understand it.  
**Finn Hudson: **That´s not true, Rachel. We went wrong because YOU CHEATED.  
**Rachel Barbra Berry: **I cheated because YOU LIED TO ME.  
**Finn Hudson: **I told you before, I DID IT FOR YOU!  
**Kurt Hummel: **You realize you're fighting on my notifications? STOP IT!  
_**Blaine Anderson **__likes this_

__  
**Kurt Hummel **would like to know what 'ig vint je leif' means.  
**Blaine Anderson: **It's actually written 'ik vind je lief'.  
**Brittany Pierce: **It means he thinks your sweet.  
**Kurt Hummel: **Brittany! How did you get this moment of sanity. Why do you understand this!  
**Brittany Pierce: **I dont understand facebook  
**Kurt Hummel: **I mean the words Blaine typed. Why do you understand them.  
**Brittany Pierce: **its dutch duh thats why. everyone speaks dutch right?  
**Kurt Hummel: **No, Brittany, you speak Dutch because your mom is Dutch. BLAINE, is your mom Dutch?  
**Blaine Anderson: **Damn you, Brittany, I wanted to tease him for so much longer!  
**Kurt Hummel: **So this means you think I'm sweet?  
_**David Foreman **__likes this  
_**David Foreman: **I'm at my parents' tonight and Wes is at Lily's… you can use our room if you don't want to disturb your roommates.  
_**Wes Tsing **__likes this  
_**Wes Tsing: **As long as you use David's bed!  
**Blaine Anderson: **Will do!  
**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine! What the…?  
_**Rachel Barbra Berry **__likes this  
_**Rachel Barbra Berry: **good for you Kurt, don't rush into anything honey. Do you want to have a talk with my dads first?  
**Blaine Anderson: **Don't worry Kurt, I'm just playing along with them to shut them up  
_**Peyton Cruz **__likes this  
_**Peyton Cruz: **Happy too, since their room is right next to ours and I needz my sleep!  
_**Geoff Lester **__likes this_

**Kurt Hummel **had the most amazing time performing with **Blaine Anderson  
Blaine Anderson: **We waren geweldig!  
**Kurt Hummel: **We sure were!  
**Blaine Anderson: **Ik ben verliefd op je.  
_**Brittany Pierce **__likes this  
_**Brittany Pierce: **I think I figurd it out  
**Kurt Hummel: **Could you repeat that in English, I think Google translate was off…  
**Blaine Anderson: **No it wasn't 

**Kurt Hummel **is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson  
**_12 people like this  
_**Sam Evans: **Blaine Anderson, is that you!  
**Blaine Anderson: **My, my, Sam Evans. Who thought we'd ever meet on Kurt's wall again.  
**Kurt Hummel: **What´s this?  
**Sam Evans: **Blaine and I used to go to the same school, we used to be at an all boys boarding school together. He used to have the hugest crush on me.  
**Kurt Hummel: **And you only tell me now?  
**Sam Evans: **How was I supposed to know you knew him?  
**Blaine Anderson: **Maybe because he transferred to Dalton, your old school?  
**Kurt Hummel: **And because we competed against you guys at sectionals?  
**Blaine Anderson: **Wait, Sam is in New Directions? He always refused to join the Warblers.  
**Sam Evans: **Because you and your serenading me in the hallways scared the crap out of me!  
_**Finn Hudson **__likes this  
_**Blaine Anderson: **Why did I not recognize you?  
**Sam Evans: **I may be blonde now.  
**Kurt Hummel: **I knew it!  
_**Quinn Fabray **__likes this  
_**Quinn Fabray: **You really have been living under a rock, haven´t you Sam.  
_**Kurt Hummel **__and __**Blaine Anderson **__like this.  
_**Blaine Anderson: **And why did you not recognize us? Our uniforms. Me?  
**Sam Evans: **I was kind of only paying attention to Quinn.  
_**Quinn Fabray **__likes this_

**Kurt Hummel **changed his name to **Kurt Anderson Hummel  
**_**Blaine Hummel Anderson **__likes this  
_**Rachel Barbra Berry: **This is too much. I think it's cute that you two are together, but this goes too far.  
**Santana Lopez: **Says Rachel BARBRA Berry  
_**Sam Evans, David Foreman **__and 7 others like this  
_**Kurt Anderson Hummel: **Thank you, Santana.  
**Rachel Berry: **Okay, I changed it. Now you, Kurt.  
**Kurt Anderson Hummel: **No chance in hell I will. I like it.  
_**Blaine Hummel Anderson **__likes this  
_**Blaine Hummel Anderson: **That's my man! 3

_Sorry if I sucked.. I tried!  
Reviews fill my heart with happy joy, even if they're not that positive. Feedback makes me better, so please, review!_


End file.
